The deployment of secure, network-connected and/or climate controlled containers, sometimes known as “smartboxes,” within a network of distribution nodes (for example, secure storage areas within homes, garages, and dropboxes) and distribution vectors (for example, autonomous vehicles or “drones”), presents numerous unresolved technical challenges. Technical challenges associated with full-scale smartbox deployment and realization of the possibilities of a smartbox-based distribution network (for example, context responsive pre-deployment of fresh food in anticipation of customer orders) include optimizing power management of the smartbox. A typical container used by a delivery party for the transport of contents, from a purveyor to a customer, may fail to adequately or optimally monitor a condition of the contents. The food purveyor and the customer may not have knowledge of how long the contents have been in transit or the kinds of temperature excursions the contents may have experienced. If the contents include food, a transporter party may not know when the food has been processed (e.g., cooked) or the condition in which the food has been kept. Further, a food purveyor and a food transporter may not know when a food purchaser consumed the food or how the food was kept before consumption. Consequently, should a health or damages issue arise from use of spoiled or compromised contents, it may be difficult to hold a party accountable. In the case of food delivery, containers used by restaurants or other providers may include only nominal insulation, providing only passive temperature preservation and introducing a likelihood of quality degradation to the contents. Further, the food purchaser is typically required to be present to receive the contents to ensure freshness and food safety, introducing a degree of inconvenience to the customer.